1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal generating apparatus, a method of generating an image signal, a computer program for executing such a method, and a recording medium storing such a computer program, and particularly relates to a technology to be applied when displaying a plurality of images being arranged using any one of the image signal generating apparatus, the method of generating an image signal, the computer program, and the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display system, such as a multiple display system with a plurality of display devices, has been used for simultaneously displaying a plurality of images or divided parts of an image on the respective display devices. In addition, even in the case of displaying images only on a single display device, the display screen of the display device can be divided into two or more screen areas and display two or more images arranged thereon. Thus, a multi-functional display can be realized by simultaneously displaying a plurality of images arranged.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-198989 discloses an example of display system which can display an enlarged image by a plurality of display devices.